Current fed DC to AC inverters are in widespread use today. In certain applications, a current fed half bridge circuit is desirable while in other applications a current fed push-pull circuit is desirable.
I have discovered a novel current fed inverter circuit which can be easily and rapidly changed from a half bridge configuration to a push-pull configuration.
An object of the present invention is to provide a convertible current fed inverter circuit that is easy to construct and is simple in operation.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a convertible current fed inverter circuit that is economical in construction.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent as the description proceeds.